


Date Night

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Baby!Loki, Classifications, Daddy!Thor, Dom!Teddy, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Little!Billy, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Darcy, alternate universe - classifications, mommy!jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Darcy introduces Ian to her family and Billy goes on his first date.Edited 2/21/2021
Relationships: Ian Boothby/Darcy Lewis, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: The Classifieds [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Date Night

"Dad, this is Ethan."

"Uh, it's actually Ian." He corrected, offering Thor his hand.  
  
"Whatever." Darcy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Thor flashed a smile, pleased that Darcy didn't seem too invested in this relationship.

"Why don't you come in for a moment?" He offered.

"No, I think we're good." Darcy said, grimacing at the idea.

"I insist."

Darcy groaned and pulled Ian over to the couch.

"Where's mom?"

"She's changing Loki. She'll join us in a moment." Thor told her, sitting down in an armchair.

"So, tell me, son. What's your Classification?"  
  
"Dad! Don't embarrass me!" Darcy complained.  
  
"Thor, don't be rude." Jane scolded, walking into the room with Loki in her arms.

Jane sat down next to Darcy, settling Loki in her lap.

"It's not rude to be concerned about who's spending time with our daughter." Thor insisted.  
  
"Ugh! You're so annoying." Darcy complained, rolling her eyes.  
  
Ian laughed at that.  
  
"It's alright, Darce. I'm a Neutral."  
  
"Neutral, huh? You do know Darcy's a Little right?"  
  
"Dad, stop it!" Darcy said, appalled.

Jane sent Thor a warning look, but he ignored it.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm very aware. I'm also aware that we're living in the twenty first century. The time of traditional pairings being the right and only way has passed. If people want to break away from those traditions, then that's their choice." Ian said easily.  
  
Thor looked pleased with his answer. Darcy was a bit shocked by his response. That was probably the most intelligent thing she'd ever heard him say. He wasn't exactly what she'd consider to be the brightest person she went to college with.  
  
"Very well. As long as you're not trying to take advantage of my daughter, we'll get along just fine." Thor said firmly.  
  
"I would never, sir."  
  
"Drop the sir, son. We're practically family."  
  
"We literally have only just met. This is our first date." Darcy said, exasperated.  
  
"My parents never met before their wedding day."  
  
"Oh my god! Please, shut up." She groaned.

Darcy was horrified. Her dad was so embarrassing. Jane put a hand over hers soothingly and sent Thor a sharp look.

"Pway, Dawcy?" Loki asked, not following the conversation.

The Little was busy fiddling with a toy in his hands. He held it out to his sister, noticing her distress. Darcy smiled slightly at him and took the toy.

"Thanks, Lolo."

Ian stood up, crouching in front of him.

"Hey, Loki. I'm Ian, a friend of your sister."

Loki glared at the stranger with distrust, and pressed back into Jane. Jane just chuckled and kissed his head.

"He's not a huge fan of new people." Jane told the boy. "Why don't you go see Daddy, Lolo?"

Ian stepped back, giving the toddler space as Jane set him down. Loki frowned at his mom, but took the few steps required to reach Thor, who scooped him up onto his lap. Loki turned and hid his face in Thor's chest and Thor stroked his hair, cuddling the boy closer to him.

"It's okay, Lolo. Daddy's here."

Ian grinned at Darcy.

"He's pretty cute."

"Yeah, he is. Just wait 'till he gets used to you, then he'll really have you wrapped around his finger. I taught him everything he knows." Darcy told him, sounding every bit like the proud big sister she is.

Jane brushed a strand of hair behind Darcy's ear. The teen rolled her eyes, but let her.

"How old are you, Ian?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Mom!"

"I'm nineteen, Mrs. Lewis."

Jane laughed.

"It's Foster, but thank you Ian. You can just call me Jane."

"Okay, well, we're gonna go now. This was... terribly awkward, let's not do it again." Darcy said, tugging Ian towards the door after handing Loki's toy to Jane.

Darcy huffed as the elevator door closed behind them.

"Sorry, they're so annoying."

Ian shrugged and flashed a lopsided grin.

"They were nice."

Darcy just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Billy had chosen to meet up with his date, in order to avoid the awkwardness of him meeting his parents. Teddy Altman was a boy from school that Billy has had a crush on ever since middle school. He was two years older than Billy, but as far as Billy was concerned, he was perfect. He sat down at a table close to the door, so he'd be able to see Teddy when he came in. He didn't have to wait long before the boy appeared and Billy stood up to wave him over. Billy smiled shyly when Teddy kissed his cheek, his cheeks bright red when Teddy pulled back. The older boy was wearing tight jeans and had in earrings. Billy thought he was just the coolest ever. They'd been spending a lot of time together recently, but just as friends. Billy had been thrilled when Teddy asked him out though. Tommy had not been as thrilled and had threatened to kill Teddy if he hurt his brother. Billy had been horrified, but Teddy had taken it seriously, his eyes hard, when he said he'd maim anyone who tried to hurt Billy and Tommy had been impressed with his response and the two seemed to, at least somewhat, get along after that.

"Hey." Billy mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Hey, Billy. Did you hear about the party Jessica's throwing?" He said, easily, plopping down on the bench and tugging Billy down next to him.

Billy shook his head. He wasn't exactly cool enough to be getting invitations to parties.

"No. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. You should come."

Billy didn't say that he usually went to movie night on Saturdays, because that would be pretty lame. He didn't want Teddy to think he was just some stupid Little, but Billy was almost always Little for movie night. He gave a noncommittal shrug.

"You don't have to, of course, but I'll be there."

The server came over just then, saving Billy from having to respond.

"Anything I can get you?" He asked, good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I'll take a cheeseburger and fries. What do you want?" Teddy said immediately, before turning to look at Billy.

Billy flushed as both sets of eyes landed on him. He wasn't a huge fan of being the center of attention.

"Um... I don't know." He mumbled.

"Just give us a moment, won't you?" Teddy jumped in, dismissing the server.

"I'm sorry. I haven't even looked at the menu yet."

"Don't worry about it." Teddy said easily, plucking up one of the menus and handing it over to him.

Billy swallowed dryly. He felt really warm, like his face was on fire.

"You probably didn't have a lot of burger joints in Sokovia, huh?"

Billy shook his head, frowning slightly.

"I was only there a year. I've eaten at plenty of burger joints before." 

The big difference was, that usually one of his parents would order for him. Or Tommy would when they'd stop to get food on their walk home from school.

"I know that, but still. You were pretty much a kid before that."

Billy frowned even deeper at that.

"I guess. I mean it was only a year ago."

"Yeah, but you were in middle school."

Billy didn't like hearing that only a year earlier his crush had viewed him as just some little kid.

"Hey, don't pout. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You were a cute kid."

Billy huffed. That really didn't help. If anything it made it worse. Billy's eyes scoured the menu. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't want to get it. The chicken nuggets here were shaped like dinosaurs, and though Billy always loved that, he didn't want to get them with Teddy here. He sighed. His eyes kept going back to the dino nuggets, but he wasn't going to order them. He was still trying to figure out what to get when the server popped back up. Billy started, pressing closer to Teddy. His eyes were wide as he stared at the man. Teddy wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer and setting aside the menu.

"He'll take an order of dino nuggets and get him a chocolate milkshake too." Teddy told the server.

Billy shrank further into him, fighting the urge to bury his face in his neck. He gave in when Teddy pulled him even closer, cradling his head.

"You didn't have to do that." Billy mumbled, his voice muffled against Teddy's neck.

"Shh, I know that. I wanted to. I could see you looking at them."

Billy just whimpered, his fists curling into Teddy's shirt. Teddy stroked his hair soothingly, and murmured soft words into his ear until Billy was melting into him. Billy tensed when the sever came back with their food, but Teddy just pulled him into his lap.

"Thank you." Teddy said to the server.

"Of course, sir."

Billy was so embarrassed. He was acting like such a baby. He was pretty sure that he was dropping and he didn't know how to stop it. He didn't usually fight against his headspace. His lip quivered and he felt like crying.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Here drink some milkshake." Teddy said, rushing to appease the boy.

He knew Billy was dropping. It wasn't shocking. First dates could be stressful and Littles often dropped in stressful situations, Teddy had learned that in school. He handed him his milkshake and pressed the straw to his lips, encouraging him to drink it. Billy sipped at his shake, not meeting Teddy's eyes. Teddy didn't comment on it, he just started munching on his fries. Billy felt extremely small and out of his comfort zone. He'd never done anything like this before. Tommy dated a lot, all the time really, and almost always a different person, but Billy had never done it. He was only a freshman, so he didn't think it was that strange. They'd also only gotten back right before winter break. That hadn't stopped Tommy from going on dates though. He must have been on a dozen since they got back. Billy chewed on his straw. Teddy thought he looked pretty adorable, but still pulled his milkshake away from him. He wouldn't be able to drink through it if he kept doing that.

"Here, eat some nuggets."

Teddy set the round tray in Billy's lap, so it was nestled in between them. Billy started to nibble at the dinosaur shaped pieces, dipping them in ketchup. Teddy let him eat in peace, not wanting to draw attention to it, worried that if he did Billy would just be even more embarrassed. He did grab his burger and start eating it.

They ate in silence, Billy lost in thought and Teddy watching him nibble at his food. Teddy wiped his hands with a napkin when he finished eating and did the same for Billy. The boy was definitely Little now. He had started humming softly to himself while he got wiped down and scrunched up his face, turning away when Teddy wiped ketchup off his cheek. Teddy paid, leaving a tip and stood up, with Billy in his arms. The boy wrapped his arms and legs around him automatically and Teddy didn't mind. He thought that Billy was a pretty cute kid. Teddy wasn't a Caregiver, he was a Dom, but he still felt compelled to dote upon the boy. He wasn't sure that there was that huge of a difference between Doms and Caregivers. Everyone always said that Doms were harsher, and maybe that was true in some ways, but Teddy couldn't help but feel that the distinction was restrictive.

Teddy was pretty likely to get into fights at school and he wasn't kidding when he said he'd maim anyone who hurt Billy, but Tommy was a Little and he got into fights all the time too. Teddy didn't doubt that he'd meant it when he threatened to kill him if he hurt his brother, either. Teddy considered himself to be a progressive, so unlike most traditionalists, he didn't think that Classifications mattered all that much. Sure, Caregivers were more likely to want a Little, but Doms could care for them too. He didn't like it when people tried to stick everyone into neat little boxes by labeling them and then deciding that made them a certain way. Teddy was thinking about that as he walked towards Stark Tower. He'd never been inside before, but everyone in New York knew where it was. It wasn't exactly inconspicuous. He thought Billy had fallen asleep in his arms. His breathing had evened out, and his head was resting against his shoulder. Maybe he had briefly, but the boys head popped up as Central Park came into view.

"Park?" He asked excitedly.

Teddy's feet faltered and he came to a stop, glancing at the park. It was already after eight, so he really should take him back home. Especially since he was Little. Teddy had no clue how early he went to bed when he was dropped.

"Not this time, kid. I should get you back to your mom."

Billy frowned. He had been staying with his dad, but he didn't say that. He was too distracted by the park.

"No!" He whined, trying to wriggle out of Teddy's hold.

Teddy's arms tightened around him and he bounced the boy a little hoping to settle him.

"Hey, shh. It's okay."

Teddy started to panic when Billy's lip quivered.

"Oh, don't cry. It's okay." Teddy tried to console him.

"Wanna go to da park." Billy demanded.

Teddy sighed.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes." He said, giving in.

He didn't regret it when the boy cheered and clapped his hands. Teddy crossed the street, before setting him down and grabbing his hand. Billy was already trying to run off. Teddy sighed again. He was an only child and never really had spent anytime with kids. He knew he couldn't lose the Little though, so his hand stayed securely in Billy's. He let the boy tug him deeper into the park until he found a play structure made for Littles. He let go of his hand, but stayed close by, not wanting Billy to wander off. There was another man there with his Little. She was a teenager, probably about the same age as Billy, but her Little age might have been slightly older than his. Still, he immediately took to playing with the girl.

"Are you his Caregiver?" The man asked.

Teddy glanced at him, before turning his eyes back to Billy.

"Nah, I'm his-" He paused for a second. "Boyfriend."

He wasn't technically, but he figured it wasn't something he really needed to explain to a stranger.

"Oh, nice."

"You her Caregiver?" Teddy asked.

He thought he should probably ask, to not seem rude. Plus, the man seemed nice enough.

"Nah, I'm a Neutral. She's my daughter though."

"That's cool. One of Billy's mom is a Caregiver, but his dad's a Sub."

"Yeah? And what are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Teddy grinned. He didn't, but he knew lots of people considered it to be rude.

"Not at all. I'm a Dom."

"Really? That's not too surprising, I guess."

Teddy quirked a brow, glancing at the main briefly, before snapping his eyes back to Billy. The Little squealed, he was walking on a balance beam that wasn't even half a foot off the ground. Teddy still shifted instinctively closer when he wobbled, and sighed in relief when his flailing arms kept him from falling.

"Why's that?" He asked the man absentmindedly.

The man chuckled.

"Because your eyes are trained on that boy, like if you lose sight of him for even a second, he'll vanish from sight."

Teddy frowned.

"Are Caregivers not like this?"

The man shrugged.

"Can't say for sure, but my wife's fiancée is a Dom and he keeps his eyes trained on Cassie like a hawk when we're out in public. The Caregivers that I have met are usually more relaxed. Sure, I mean everyone wants to keep an eye on their kids, but there's a certain intensity that Jim has when he's watching her, that I don't see from Caregivers."

Teddy laughed, allowing his eyes to flit back to the man. Billy was swinging across the monkey bars now. The other Little encouraging him, before they ran to the play structure. Teddy's feet followed after them automatically, and the man chuckled, coming to stand beside the teen again.

"And you see that intensity in me?" Teddy asked, curious.

"Oh, definitely. Without a doubt."

Interesting.

"Well, he's not mine, so I can't lose him. I'm pretty sure if I did, his brother would kill me." Teddy said, only half joking.

The man laughed at that.

"I don't really believe that my Classification defines me though." Teddy added seriously.

Scott raised a brow, looking intrigued as he stared at the teen.

"I agree. Most people would say that Doms are too controlling and demanding for Littles, but I don't think that's always the case. A Caregiver could just as easily be overbearing. Jim, Cassie's Papa, he can be strict at times, but mostly he's a softie. He has just as hard of a time saying no to her as I do unless safeties a concern. Our Sub partner on the other hand, is the only one who seems to be able to tell her no when she pouts, even it's just over wanting a cookie. Jim and I just kinda melt into a puddle."

Teddy opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when Billy cried. His heart froze in his chest and he ran to the boys side. Billy had stumbled while the girl was chasing him and Teddy cursed himself for not being close enough to catch him.

"Let me see. Don't touch it." 

Teddy crouched down and rolled his pants up to check the knee that he was clutching at, swatting Billy's hands away. It wasn't bad, just a scrape, but Teddy thought he might have a panic attack at the sight of it.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Billy!" Teddy said, his voice raising a few octaves from distress.

His concern seemed to scare the boy and he started to cry harder. The man came over and set a hand on the older teens shoulder and crouched down next to him. He examined the wound for a moment and then smiled reassuringly up at the crying Little.

"Just a boo boo. It's okay."

The boys cries turned into sniffles and he rubbed at his eyes with his fists.

"I think he'll live. It's just a scrape." He teased Teddy.

Teddy scowled at him. The man just laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I don't have any band aids, or disinfectant, or-"

The man cut off his frantic rambling.

"Chill. He's fine. Just kiss it better and move on. Stressing about every little thing won't help anyone."

Cassie gave Teddy a strange look and turned to her dad.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry about it, bug. It's just a scrape."

"No, the man." She said, glancing at Teddy.

"Oh, he's just an overly concerned Dom."

"Oh, like Papa." She said, understanding dawning on her face.

"Exactly. Why don't we head back? Papa's probably worried sick and calling up all his cop friends to look for you." Her dad said, only half kidding.

Teddy pressed a kiss to Billy's knee.

"Is that better?" He asked, uncertainly.

Billy nodded and beamed down at him. Teddy sighed in relief and rolled down his pant leg. He stood up and scooped the boy into his arms.

"Oh, good. Come on, let's get you home before something worse happens."

He nodded in thanks to the man as they walked away and the girl waved at them. Billy grinned at her and waved back. 

* * *

Wanda was surprised when she got a call to come down to the lobby. Teddy was arguing with a security guard who wouldn't let him up when she stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh, come on. I'm not sending him up alone and his brother's gonna kill me if I don't get him home."

Wanda smiled, amused. Billy lifted his head sleepily to look around the lobby and gasped when he saw her.

"Mommy!" He shouted.

He squirmed in Teddy's arms and the boy automatically tightened his hold so he wouldn't drop him. He turned to look at Wanda, surprised.

"I'll take him. Thank you for bringing him home."

Teddy didn't set him down, instead he passed the Little off to his mother.

"Sorry, Mrs. Maximoff, I know it's late. I wasn't sure when his bedtime was, but he really wanted to play at the park. I should have just said no, because he fell down and scraped his knee. You should disinfect it. I would have, but I didn't have any Neosporin on me. I kissed it better and that seemed to make Billy happy, but it should still be cleaned-"

"Thank you, Teddy. I appreciate it." Wanda said, cutting the boy off.

"Right. Sorry. Um, bye, Billy."

"Bye!" Billy said, then yawned and set his head down on his mom's shoulder.

Teddy found it hard to walk away, but he forced himself to turn around anyway. He paused at the door glancing back. Billy and Wanda were stepping into the elevator and Billy was telling her about the girl from the park. Teddy smiled. A fond feeling rose in his chest and he knew he was a lost cause. Billy Maximoff was now the center of his universe and Teddy wouldn't have it any other way.

He was grinning as he walked to the subway.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! I love Billy and Teddy sm!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through all of this guys. And as always, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> You guys are seriously amazing and I really appreciate all the support!
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
